Typically, the wiring for an aircraft instrument panel is run to the panel location, the panel with the instruments mounted thereon is brought to the location, and the electrical connections are made between the wiring and the instruments prior to the mechanical installation of the panel. Due to the often extreme space limitations behind the panel, the removal of an individual instrument from the panel is often difficult and many times can only be reached by reaching up behind the panel to unscrew the instrument connection. Many times this is done blind. This means that these maintenance actions are extremely time-consuming and must, of course, be performed on site. FIG. 1 of the drawings, as explained below in some detail is quite typical of instrument panels of this character, which are extensively utilized throughout the aircraft industry.